


Missing You

by Jago



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jago/pseuds/Jago
Summary: Sam calls Josh from Portland, Oregon.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Missing You   
Author: Seraph   
Rating: R   
Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters are owned by NBC, Aaron Sorkin, John Wells Productions and Warner Brothers Television. Though I would suspect, they would have more fun with me.   
Spoilers: Minor ones for The Portland Trip and ITSOTG   
Summary: Sam calls Josh from Portland, Oregon.   
Notes and Thanks: Many thanks to my wonderful beta-readers extraordinaire Kathye and Sar (aka "The Muse"). For those of you that might be wondering, the plane fic is up next, I'm planning on rewatching the pertinent scenes from ITSOTG tonight. :-) 

**Missing You by Seraph**

Sam walked into the hotel with the rest of the staff, stopped at the front desk to check in and pick up any messages he might have waiting for him. He glanced through them quickly. Nothing that couldn't wait until morning, except...he looked at the last one and smiled.

"Will there be anything else, Mr. Seaborn?"

"What?" Startled, he looked up at the young man standing behind the counter.

"Is there anything else you require?"

"Oh. Oh, yes, I'll need a wake-up call for 5:00 a.m."

"Certainly, Sir." The attendant made a note in the computer. 

Sam picked up his bag and started towards the elevators.

"Sir! Mr. Seaborn, you forgot your room key," the night attendant called after him.

Sam stopped, walked back to the desk and smiled sheepishly, saying after looking at the namebadge, "Thanks Brian."

"You're welcome. Have a good night." Brian chuckled under his breath as he watched the older man walk across the lobby to the elevators.

The others had already gone up so Sam had the elevator to himself. Looking down at the paper in his hand, he reread the message.

"We need to talk. Call me as soon as you get in your room. J"

Sam tried to think of what Josh could possibly need to talk about so urgently. Not that he was complaining, after the problems he'd had on the plane to Portland with the education speech, he needed to hear Josh's voice.

Over the years Josh had been many things to him...best friend, lover, colleague, lover again, but the one constant was that Josh was his touchstone. Josh reined him in when he was going to far or too fast. There were times when he would look across a room and meet Josh's eyes and everything would make sense again. He tried to do the same for Josh, but Josh was....Josh. Solid, dependable, confident, self-assured, charming, witty, sexy, erotic, sensual...

The elevator chimed and Sam looked up startled until he realized he was at his floor. He quickly found his room and went inside. Tossing his bags on the nearest chair, he went to hang his garment bag on the rack before sitting down on the bed.

He dialed Josh's home number without conscious thought; it was as familiar to him as breathing. The phone only rang once before it was answered.

"Sam?" Josh asked sleepily.

"Yeah." Sam loosened his tie before pulling it off. 

"God, I've missed you." Josh rubbed his eyes and shifted up slightly in bed.

"I've only been gone..." 

"Six hours, eighteen minutes and twenty-nine seconds." Josh interrupted.

"Oh!" Sam blinked in surprise. He had thought that he was the only in their relationship that counted the hours they were apart. He closed his eyes as he imagined Josh laying in their bed, rumpled clothes still on from falling into bed, asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

"So, how did the speech turn out?" Josh's voice came over the phone, soft and concerned.

"Fine. Not great, but not as bad as what it was before."

"It wasn't bad before, Sam."

"Yes. It was. But that's okay, Toby and I walked up and down the length of the plane until we worked something out and then we talked to the President."

"Did that help?" Josh asked, mildly skeptical.

"Actually. No. Charlie had some interesting suggestions though," Sam admitted before asking, "How did it go with the Congressman?"

"It didn't." 

"Josh, I'm sorry, I know how much defeating that Act meant to you."

"Us, Sam. I wanted it defeated for us." Closing his eyes, Josh pinched the bridge of his nose at the thought of the battle he had waged and lost.

Sam wanted nothing more than to feel Josh's arms around him and his around Josh, but all he had was his words. Words. A devilish smile spread across his face as he realized that there was something he could do.

"Josh," Sam whispered huskily, sending a shiver of desire down Josh's spine.

Gulping he rasped, "Yeah."

"I want you to close your eyes." Sam waited a few seconds before continuing, "Now, I want you to unbutton your shirt."

Josh smiled seductively before saying, "Only if you unbutton yours too."

Quickly unbuttoning his shirt, Sam took a deep breath before going on, "Now I want you to take your hand and slowly trace your scar, before continuing up your chest."

"Oh..." Josh sighed as he touched the sensitive spot on his abdomen.

"Now I want you to rub your palm across your nipples until they're hard." Sam's breath started coming faster as he pictured what Josh was doing while he did it as well.

"Sam..." Josh groaned, his voice aching with desire.

"Yes?" Sam drawled out, continuing to rub his palm across his own nipples.

"Please..." Hearing the longing in Josh's voice, Sam's heart ached even more with his desire to be with his lover.

"Shh, it's all right. Let me do this for you." He heard the soft sigh of acquiescence.

"Now, I want you to unbuckle your pants and take hold of yourself." Sam paused as he did the same. "Imagine it's my hand wrapped around you and stroke. Slowly. Very slowly...speeding up gradually..." He imagined Josh's hand wrapped around him, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm.

Throwing his head back, Josh stroked faster and faster until.... his throat closed up as he was swept away by the sensations coursing through his body and he came all over his hand.

"Oh god, Sam!"

"Josh!"

For several minutes the only thing heard was gasps for breath.

"Sam, that was....unbelievable." Josh wrapped his arms around his chest and snuggled back down into the bed, the phone cradled against his neck.

"Just a little something for you to hold onto until I get home tomorrow." Sam shifted around until he was under the covers of the hotel bed.

"I love you, Sam Seaborn. Have I told you that recently?" Josh asked sleepily.

"All the time, Josh, all the time." Sam said quietly. "Get some sleep now, everything will look better in the morning. I love you."

"Night, Sammy." Josh yawned.

"Good night." Sam hung up the phone, pulled one of the pillows to his chest, he wrapped his arms around it and drifted off to sleep dreaming of his love.

fin


End file.
